Ephemeral
by mystyangel35
Summary: Side glances and soft sighs kept her going. Touches and hard gasps kept him sane. Those were all they needed.
1. Chapter 1

She understood perfectly their relationship. Side glances and soft sighs kept her going. Touches and hard gasps kept him sane. Those were all they needed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Midnight Liaisons

A/N: Please consider the fact that I'm still an amateur writer. To further improve my writing skills, I've decided to create this story. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.

By the way since this is AU, Konoha will be just another industrialized city (not a village).

Disclaimer: Naruto solely belongs to Kishimoto Masashi while the story plot is my own. I wish I own Itachi though.

* * *

She knew that he doesn't feel anything special during their personal conversations.

She also knew that he doesn't feel anything whenever she would run her fingers through his hair, slowly working their way down his back.

She especially knew that their relationship is only and will always be physical, no matter how hard she wishes that their could be more.

He clearly stated it the first time and she agreed.

But deep inside, she never did.

* * *

_"Never seek to tell thy love, Love that never told could be; For the gentle wind does move, silently, invisibly."_

_-William Blake_

The sun's rays indicating the morning, passed through the thin, white satin curtains waking a certain pink-haired woman. She looked at the small clock on the table beside the bed for the time. Seven o' clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes awake and began studying her surroundings. Lying on a king-sized bed that is not her own and with only a thin sheet to cover her nakedness underneath, she turned her attention to the sleeping figure beside her. Emerald eyes observed quietly the features of the man, noting that this is the first time that she woke up before him. His long, ebony black hair covered a part of his face, hiding the beautifully structured nose and thin lips. She could feel his soft breathing against her skin as she brushed away strands of his hair on his face.

She sat up and rested her back on the headboard as she saw how rough they were last night. The clothes strewn carelessly on the floor were already enough evidence. He was frustrated because of a stubborn client and decided to just release them on her thus, her bruised fingers. Biting them was the only way she endured the pain mixed with pleasure from his wild ministrations. The man was never a saint in bed. He would continue to relentlessly pound on her until he finds his own release, leaving her limp but completely satisfied. She would remember how he clung to her for dear life that his fingers, when on her hips, would leave bruises the morning after. How he would nibble and suck on her skin especially on her neck and her inner thigh.

She silently replayed the scenes in her head and realized that she has a meeting with the Board Members in three hours.

'I'll need to go back to my flat to freshen myself up.' Stretching her legs out of the bed, she tip-toed her way to the bathroom to study herself. Her hair was badly tangled, the eyeliner on her eyes smeared, the lipstick on her lips faded. Opening the sink, she washed her face thoroughly and grabbed a towel from the rack. After that, she picked up her underwear. While trying to hook her bra, a deep male voice interrupted.

"Leaving?" The man propped himself up into a sitting position and ruffled his unusually sexy bed hair. His onyx eyes watched the pinkette's struggle with a small hint of amusement.

"I have an appointment in a few hours." She puts on her pencil skirt and proceeded on buttoning her blouse.

"Hn." He responded with little interest and got out of bed, blatantly showing her his toned and slender body. She fought the urge to blush at the sight but still couldn't get used to seeing his naked body in the morning light. The way his body flexed made her want to pull her eyes out because there would be no way that she could ever get enough of this beautiful man. The best that she could do was to avoid making eye contact with him whenever he would do her because she would want to indulge in him. To show her true feelings will never be part of their arrangement. She didn't allow herself to be selfish because she knew that she has no right to be. The man was-and will never be hers. They were not lovers.

After putting her coat and shoes on and doing her best to look presentable, the woman reached for the door the same time her companion got out of the shower.

"I'll be going." She said with her mind still filled with longing. "Goodbye, Itachi." Even though it was only temporary, she didn't like saying that word.

He stared at her for a short moment then averted his eyes. "Good day, Sakura." His deep, rich voice was barely audible.

With that, she headed downstairs from his room. For a man living alone, with the exception of a middle-aged house maid, his house was undeniably huge although not as huge as his family's villa or so she heard. It struck her the first time she's been inside and never failed to amaze her every time.

She was greeted a good morning by his maid in which she responded with a small smile and a nod before making her way to her car. The maid must have thought that Sakura and Itachi are romantically involved because of the many times she's visited, night time at that.

As she drove through the highly busy road, she began thinking.

Those few words that were exchanged earlier are their every morning conversation routine. Neither one talks much because there's barely anything to talk about. The man is highly reserved and never showed any interest in letting the woman know more about himself or know her as well. She figured he thought that it's purely unnecessary and a complete waste of time. After all, the man is the renowned Uchiha Itachi. Chairman of the Uchiha hotel and restaurant chain at the young age of 27. His father, Uchiha Fugaku retired early from his position and left the family business to his two sons, Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke. The two brothers have been managing the chain for three years already and through those years in their hands, the business prospered.

Then there was her, Haruno Sakura, CEO of Konoha Medical Hospital with the reputation of being one of the best Orthopedic Surgeons and Physicians having studied under the top medic and founder of the Hospital, Senju Tsunade. Sakura was taken under her wing when both of her parents died in a car accident when she was six. Her guardian got her home-schooled and taught Sakura her own medical knowledge until the pinkette was qualified to enter the top medical college around. With her hard work and great enthusiasm in the field, she eventually became Tsunade's right hand and successor.

Arriving in front of her flat, Sakura pressed in the numbered password on the door and entered quietly. Like Itachi, Sakura lived alone so there was no need for her to use any form of formality like 'I'm home.' Although a small part of herself wanted to experience the feeling of actually having her real parents around, she will always be grateful to the Senju and considered her family. Her patients and colleagues in the hospital, she also treated as such.

Discharging herself of last night's clothes, Sakura headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. Warm water flowed out and traveled down her body, making her sigh in relief. Her body was sore from her night activities with the eldest Uchiha that she contemplated on just wearing flats later because walking on high heels wouldn't provide any sort of comfort.

After her 30 minute shower, the pinkette hurried to her closet, realizing that she has only one more hour left. She threw on a red button up blouse and black slacks together with her red flats. She dried her long locks and tied it in a high ponytail before putting on some lipgloss. Breakfast will have to wait because in all her years going to the hospital with Tsunade and working her butt off, Sakura knew that the board members never tolerated tardiness.

'I'm going to call out Ino later for lunch.'

* * *

"Wow forehead, you look worse than Shika in the morning." The blonde grimaced.

"Shut up, Pig. You're giving me another headache." Sakura shot her a glare and proceeded on eating pasta.

Ino rolled her eyes, her friend just never learns. "You've been working 12 hour shifts in the hospital, honey." She scoffed. "You're a doctor but you can't even take care of yourself properly."

"That's not it, idiot." Although Sakura had to admit that the board members were being asses again, she was used to dealing with them and their nonsense.

"Enlighten me would you?" Ino took a bite into her club sandwich and wiped the stain on her lips with a tissue.

"Something kind of happened last night..." She trailed as her best friend caught her attention.

"I can tell from those marks on your fingers, Sakura." Out of all her friends, Ino was the only one who knew about Sakura's circumstances regarding Itachi and the pinkette's harbored feelings towards the said man. "And I'm not interested about that."

The blonde knew that the two met five months ago in a charity dinner because she was there. Silently watching, hoping that the green-eyed beauty would finally have a boyfriend after living for 24 years without having one. She was wrong. Innocent little Sakura ended up with a man who settled for the 'no-strings-attached' policy and it was already too late for Ino to stop Sakura because the latter already fell in love with Itachi.

Almost everybody knew that the famous, young chairman never stayed with one partner for so long and only a few people knew why. Despite that fact, the pinkette never got over him and still continued on seeing him even though she would always come home looking weary. Still, the blonde didn't deny that her best friend was very good in keeping her emotions and controlling herself from many urges. If the Uchiha knew that Sakura was in love with him, he would've probably ended their relationship already.

"You're wrong..." Sakura shifted her eyes. "This time, he was... calling out a name."

Ino nearly spat out her drink and began coughing loudly. "You must be thoroughly fucked that your brain isn't working straight." She wiped her mouth with her arm. "He was calling out your name, and so?"

"Sometimes I wonder how we became friends." She sighed in exasperation. "He wasn't calling out my name, he was calling another woman's name!"

Ino's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I don't want to repeat myself, pig."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Obviously, I'm not." Sakura shook her head.

The blonde slammed her hands on the table, surprising a few customers near them. "Do you know what this means?" She exclaimed. "He's cheating on you!" She pointed her index finger at the pinkette.

Sakura rolled her eyes and facepalmed. "How could you even say that? In case you have forgotten, I'm not in THAT kind of relationship with him so how can it be considered cheating?"

The young doctor sometimes hated herself for being so logical and realistic during these kinds of situations. Even though she should be angry and agree with Ino, her logical self cockblocked those emotions that threatened to come out.

Ino realized what she said and immediately took her seat. Her best friend was right. The fact that the Haruno and the Uchiha were not lovers didn't give any right for Sakura to be jealous or accuse him of infidelity. The fucking bastard can do whatever the hell he wanted to.

"So what are you gonna do about it now, forehead?" She leaned on her chair.

"I don't know. For all I know, he might actually have a girlfriend or he's married and I'm actually his fucking mistress." Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

She knew that it wasn't possible. After all, Uchiha Itachi was notorious for his short relationships. But this time, no one knew about her and his relationship. Haruno Sakura was also famous to almost everyone as well. The two of them didn't want their peaceful lives to be ruined. Although deep inside, Sakura's was already disrupted the moment Itachi stepped into her life.

"Have you thought of...well, you know...breaking it off?"

"Countless times, Ino. Countless times." She let out a sad smile. "You know that I'm not actually the type of woman I seem to be right now. I never thought I'll actually have to deal with something like this.

The silence between them lasted for a few minutes until Sakura's cellphone rang, telling her that she has to come back to the hospital. She finished her meal and treated Ino. She grabbed her purse and stood up from her seat.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for keeping me company, pig."

Ino let out a playful scoff. "If you're going to treat me again, I'll make sure to come every time." The both of them laughed, then something suddenly popped in Ino's mind.

"No way, it's your treat next time." Sakura started to walk away Ino caught her wrist. "Ino?"

"Before I forget... I haven't asked you the woman's name." The cheery atmosphere between them quickly dissipated at her question. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, I'm just curious."

Sakura remained silent for a moment. She really can't hide anything from Ino after 18 years of friendship. The blonde can get every certain detail out of her when she asked for it. No use keeping from her such information.

"Her name was...Ume."

* * *

**So here's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it and if you did, I would be very very happy to hear your comments and suggestions. You may also ask questions but I'm not someone who is willing to spoil my own story. If you are also confused about some things, I would gladly explain them to you as well.**

**Until my next update then, bye bye.**

**mystyangel35 **

**P.S.**

**Ume is just a character I made up, her significance in the story will be further noticed in the next chapters.**

**Ume means "Plum" (the fruit or the flower)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mystery

A/N: I'm on the roll right now so I suddenly had the urge to update haha. Sorry, I'm such an awkward penguin. I'm glad you guys liked it, I'll do my best even more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the plot.

* * *

_"There is a warning love sends and the cost of it is never written till long afterward."_

_-Carl Sandburg_

Uchiha Itachi calmly sat on his chair inside his huge office, reading some documents. His eyes narrowing at the cup of coffee given to him by his newly appointed secretary 30 minutes ago. He had no intention drinking it in the first place but decided to since he didn't want her effort to be wasted. No on had told her that the eldest Uchiha liked his coffee sweetened and creamed, not black. It was very unlikely for his personality anyway.

After reading the documents, he remembered that he has to meet his younger brother and his friend in an hour to give a report. He has the rest of the time free before the meeting then. He turned his chair away from the desktop and faced the large glass wall, showcasing the city of Konoha below. He observed quietly the cars outside and the people walking, looking like ants from his view and a few large buildings that rivaled his.

The man was never arrogant and always remained composed even on personal occasions. Always wearing a stoic mask, not showing any expression. His onyx eyes focused on the calendar dated March 14, just the start of spring. In two weeks, he'll go there just how he always does every year. It'll make no difference this time.

The door of his office opened revealing Uchiha Sasuke, sporting his short hair that stuck out at the back followed by the loudmouth Uzumaki Naruto whose blonde hair never loss its spikiness.

"Oi Teme, Aren't we too early? We should have eaten some ramen first!" The blue-eyed man grunted.

"Quit it Dobe. Eat your stupid ramen after this." The younger Uchiha made his way to his older brother.

Itachi nodded at the two of them, acknowledging their presence. He figured that his younger brother dragged the Uzumaki into his office early, wanting to get things done quickly. Sasuke was never a patient person.

"Nii-san." The younger Uchiha greeted as he put the written report on Itachi's desk.

"Yo, Itachi-san!" Naruto grinned. "Must be pretty boring to be cooped up in this office the whole day."

"Hn." Itachi responded. No use starting a conversation with the Uzumaki although he has to admit that the blonde was right. He reminded Itachi of his cousin and close friend, Uchiha Shisui whom he sent for an important business trip 3 days ago. The two were so much alike that for Itachi, one Shisui is already enough.

He started reading the report as the two wait to be dismissed.

"It's going well. You two can go now." He slipped the report under his desk.

"Finally, some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed out but Sasuke remained for a minute.

"Okaa-san wants you to come for dinner later."

"Tell her I can't. I still have other things to do."

"You're always declining." Sasuke sighed. "One day, she'll drag you herself to the main house."

Uchiha Fugaku was a very stern father but when it comes to their mother, Uchiha Mikoto, there is no way for the 3 male Uchihas to go against her. She was a very scary woman back in her younger days.

"I'll go next time."

Sasuke waved off his brother's statement because 'next time' in Itachi's case means 'no, you can't convince me.' He stuck his hands in his pocket and made his way for the door.

"It's been five years, nii-san."

Itachi didn't respond to this and just observed his younger brother quietly until he's completely gone. He can't go back to the main house yet even if his parents were there. His family knew the real reason why he told them that he wanted to live alone even though he said that he just wanted to feel independent. There were too many memories haunting him whenever he would set his foot in that place. Memories that he would want to forget but can't.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief as she took off her surgical gloves and mask. Someone got into a car accident earlier and she had to do an implant to repair the fractures on the patient's ulna.

"People keep on getting into accidents these days." She muttered to herself as she changed back into her casual clothes and hung her hospital coat. The time read 9 in the evening indicating that her shift was already over an hour ago. The pinkette hurriedly fixed the scattered papers and books on her table and then checked her bag to see if she already has everything. She locked the door of her office and is greeted by Shizune, Tsunade's first student, who will take over her shift.

"Good work today, Sakura!" The older woman grinned.

"Thanks, Shizune-san. See you tomorrow." Sakura waved her superior goodbye and went straight to the elevator down to the basement where she has her car parked.

The drive from the hospital to her flat only took 20 minutes. By the time she got inside, Sakura immediately collapsed on the couch, her bag falling on the floor, not caring over the fact that she hasn't taken a bath yet. Spending long, exhausting hours in the hospital was fulfilling but at the same time it's taking a toll on her health. After a few minutes, she got up and went straight to her small kitchen to make herself a cup of hot tea. She poured the liquid into her cup and took a seat on the table, relaxing at the drink's soothing effect.

Her short moment was interrupted by the ringing sound of her phone.

'Who could be calling me at this hour?' She picked it up and answered. _"Hello?"_

_"It's me."_ A smooth, deep male voice came from the other line. Sakura immediately tensed. Itachi.

_"What is it?"_ She tried to make her voice seem calm.

_"Have you had dinner?"_ His question had Sakura almost jump in surprise. Is he concerned about her?

_"No. I just got back home from work."_

_"Good. I'll have someone pick you up."_ He hanged up before she was able to respond. Sakura was sure she heard something unbelievable. It wasn't said directly, but did The Uchiha Itachi just invite her to eat dinner with him?

Realizing that she's been standing with her phone in hand for a while already, Sakura rushed to her bedroom to fix herself up. She knew that choosing and changing into new clothing would take time so she resorted into just fixing her hair and make-up. She reapplied the almost faded lip gloss on her lips and put on some mascara to bring out her eyes more. She vigorously brushed her pink locks and applied a small amount of perfume on herself before putting on her white cashmere coat.

A few minutes after, her doorbell rang. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. Itachi's driver and bodyguard, Haru bowed at her and she timidly returned the gesture. He looked a little young for his age, with his short and neatly cut hair that had the color of dark brown and his hazel eyes that appeared very sharp. Sakura was sure that he had an idea about her and Itachi's relationship.

"Uchiha-sama is waiting in the car, Haruno-sama."

"Thank you." He lead her down the lobby and they walked out the building. Itachi's black Mercedes E-class stood out from all the other cars nearby. Thankfully the car's windows were tinted well and there are only a few people outside who don't seem to care who could be inside the luxurious car.

Haru silently opened the door for Sakura. As soon as Sakura got in, her green eyes locked at onyx. For a few seconds she observed Itachi's appearance. His long black hair was tied into a low ponytail and he was wearing a charcoal-colored suit, his dark blue tie slightly loose.

"Good Evening, Sakura." He was the first one to greet.

"Same to you."

Haru started driving and Sakura wondered where Itachi plans to have dinner. The two of them shouldn't be seen together by anyone, after all.

"Itachi?" He turned his attention to his pink-haired companion.

"Hn."

"Where are we going?"

Itachi knew what Sakura meant to ask because she's worried their circumstances.

"One of my restaurants, I have a private room there." Sakura nodded, inwardly relieved and faced the window. The silence between them remained, neither one knowing what to say.

Itachi for reason, took the opportunity to glance at Sakura. Her hair appeared paler at night and her face younger. He noticed the small rings under her eyes that came from her lack of sleep. Somehow, he felt guilty keeping her away from rest every night. Actually, he felt guilty and regretted having this sort of affair with her in the first place. The first time he laid his eyes on her, she was wearing a cream-colored, long sleeved, lace dress that went down an inch below her knees. Sakura at that time, had an air of gracefulness and innocence that Itachi had to admit that he was attracted to her. A strange force drew him to her and before he knew it, he had taken away something that he could never give back. He figured that if he told Sakura about his conditions, she would eventually turn away from him and hate him. Instead, she continued to stay. Itachi was highly disturbed by this because as the months went by, he, himself was caring for the woman.

But it was not love.

He lost the ability to love another years ago.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi entered the large, beautifully designed room. He pulled the chair for her before he took his seat across. Violin music played softly at the background. A waiter approached them politely and gave them the restaurant's menu. Apparently, the restaurant only served French cuisine.

"Uchiha-sama, a pleasure. May I ask what you and my lady would like to have?"

Sakura's eyes roamed down the list. She wasn't particularly hungry and knew little about the European food.

"Uhm, I'll just have the Beef bourguignon." The waiter nodded and wrote it down.

Itachi settled his menu on the table. "I'll have the Coho Salmon. Bring us red wine as well." With a bow, the waiter took off.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with the red wine and two wine glasses. Sakura observed as he poured the alcohol into their glasses and went away again. She knew things about fine dining but this is the first time for her to experience one alone with a man.

Itachi who seemed to be obviously used to it, reached for his glass and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. The liquid made his throat warm.

Sakura didn't touch her glass and just observed the interior of the room. She suddenly felt the need to start an actual proper conversation with him.

"How are things going with the company?" She slapped herself mentally at her own question. Of course it's going well. It has always been going well.

"They're fine. The same as always." He responded, making eye contact with her. She forced a small smile to lessen the tension

"That's great."

"And yours?" Itachi was unexpectedly participating in the conversation much to Sakura's delight. The waiter entered the room with their food on both hands. The two of them grabbed the utensils on the table and started to eat.

"The usual, I guess. I did surgery on a patient earlier." Sakura brought a piece of beef into her mouth.

"Under what casualty?" Itachi asked as he sliced into his salmon.

"A car accident."

Sakura waited for a reply but nothing came. Her eyes darted away from her plate and looked at Itachi. His hands unmoving and his expression blank. Did she say anything wrong? A wave of nervousness ran through her.

"Itachi?" She called out and the dark-haired man blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hn." Once again, their conversation was cut short to Sakura's dismay. She knew that Itachi only went with small talk but something made her think that it was something she said that caused his sudden silence.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, don't mind it. Anyway, you should take care of yourself. The 12 hour shifts you've been taking are affecting your health."

This took Sakura aback for a moment. "How did you know? About my shifts?" Now that she thought about it, how did he also know where she lives? She was always the one going to his house as he wanted but she remembered that she never once mentioned to him where her home is located.

"Is it supposed to be something I shouldn't?" The way he answered her question made her even more suspicious.

"Yes!" She was getting exasperated. Both of them aren't eating anymore. "You also know where I live."

"You know mine."

"Answer me, Itachi. Are you spying on me?"

There was a rather long pause but Itachi just looked at her calmly. "It isn't spying, Sakura. It's called guarding you."

Sakura laid down her fork with a clang. Her voice began to rise. "Without my consent! What makes you think I should be guarded?"

Sakura found it very unfair. Who gave him the right to know such things about her when she knows almost nothing about what he does the whole day?

"Calm down, Sakura." It's the first time Itachi saw Sakura getting angry. He never expected her to be rather aggressive. "I always take necessary precautions for a reason and this is for the sole purpose that no one will know about the two of us."

"I don't need them, Itachi." She tried not to hiss at him. "If you are so concerned about being discovered with me then we should just lessen our meetings."

She didn't know why she suddenly said that. It must have been the anger seeping out of her. How could she say that when she knew that she would be the most affected? She put a problem on herself out of foolishness.

Sakura wanted to rip her tongue out for saying such a thing.

"Alright."

She wanted to curse herself.

* * *

**Okay so uhm, here's the second chapter. I did my best to make it interesting and stuff. To all those who reviewed and followed my story, thank you very much. They encouraged me a lot.**

**sasusaku3623649: Ohhh, it's okay you're entitled to your own opinion. I'll try to make Sakura more likeable haha c:**

**Cherrybomb-liv: Thank you and please anticipate for the next chapters c:**

**abriel: Will do my best to update regularly c:  
**

**Q-e17: I'm glad you like the first chapter, hopefully you will also like the new ones to come c:**

**kittychic0895: I hope so too haha c:**

**Until my next update, bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resolve

A/N: Okay, so school started and I had no time to type this chapter during weekdays so it took me a long time since I've only been typing it during weekends (or just one day of the weekend). Hope you guys can understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since that particular incident in the Uchihas' restaurant. Two weeks since that moment when she immediately walked away after his harsh reply. Two weeks since she last saw his face. She rode a taxi back home and tiredly slumped on her bed. Should she cry? She tried, but not a single tear came out. Maybe her body was too exhausted to do so or she just felt empty. It may be a little bit of both or it could be the latter.

Nevertheless, Sakura somehow regretted what she did but on the other side, she knew that she had the right to get angry. She felt that he treated her like she was a helpless and careless child in need of surveillance.

That night, she didn't sleep a wink since her mind was so preoccupied about the incident.

He hasn't called nor sent a message as well.

That Uchiha bastard.

* * *

"Doctor Haruno, your appointment with the Sunagakure Hospital CEO and the rest of the board members will start in an hour." Her secretary called her up in her office.

"Okay, direct them to the conference room." She rubbed her temples, massaging away some of the stress she's been feeling.

When she wasn't doing her job as a surgeon, Sakura played her role as the Hospital's CEO. She removed the 12 hour shifts that she had taken in performing surgeries and check-ups and just made them into 7 hours, with the rest of her day spent in the topmost floor of the building, doing paperwork. Shizune volunteered to take up the other 5 hours. Sakura figured that if she wanted to keep her mind off a certain Uchiha, she needed to keep herself busy and alone.

No one was allowed on her floor of the building so she knew that there's no way Itachi could have his men around watching her every movement.

The meeting with the hospital in Suna would prove great value for Konoha's because the two hospitals made an agreement to exchange newly found discoveries every year for the health of the people and improve their hospitals' knowledge and abilities.

Although Tsunade was the one who would usually go to the annual meetings, this year the elder decided to put the responsibility upon Sakura's shoulders so the pinkette will be able to show what she learned from her renowned shishou. She's been preparing and compiling her findings and researches for a week for the sake of Konoha Hospital and Medical Group's reputation as one of the best. The time read that she still has half an hour before her meeting will start so she thought that it would be best to make herself acquainted with Sunagakure Hospital's CEO first so the atmosphere later won't be so awkward and heavy.

Sakura grabbed all the things that she would need for her presentation and proceeded to the elevator since the conference room is located five floors down hers. Pushing the button, the doors opened and revealed a grey-haired man wearing circular rimmed glasses. He smiled eagerly at Sakura upon seeing her.

"Doctor Haruno, " He greeted. "heading to the conference room?"

Sakura responds with a small smile and a curt nod. "You too, Doctor Yakushi?" She stepped into the elevator and stood beside him. Yakushi Kabuto was one of her schoolmates back in Medical School. He was a year older than her and proved to be also one of the best medics out there. Kabuto specialized in Medical Technology and spent his time in the Hospital's laboratory doing experiments and a lot of research. Although no one really knows what his other researches are about. He's pretty weird and was very reserved. He somehow reminded her of a certain raven-ha-No. Scratch that. Anyway, he'll be part of the meeting with Suna along with some doctors as well.

"Yes, I want to be early. It's not everyday you get to have this opportunity." Sakura immediately understood what he meant. This is a chance for them to learn and share new and improved cures or prevention to various illnesses.

"I'm thinking of having to acquaint myself with them first. Maybe it will prove an advantage for us since Tsunade-shishou was always the one to come to these kinds of meetings before."

Kabuto nodded. "I'll accompany you then."

"That would be great." She said although for some reason, even when they were just studying, she always felt somehow awkward with Kabuto.

The elevator stopped on the designated floor and the two of them went out. Their visitors seemed to be in the room already because Sakura could hear murmurs inside from the half closed door. She heard Kabuto's sharp intake of air indicating his slight nervousness as they proceeded. As soon as they went into the room, the two of them were greeted by four people, two women and the other two were men. The younger woman had spiky, dark blonde hair that was tied in four ponytails and the other was an elderly woman in her seventies. The two males consisted of a man with weird tattoos on his face that made him look like a Noh actor and the other had short red hair, with eyes that were naturally black-lined and had the character love in kanji on his forehead. He was easily recognized by Sakura since she saw him in the charity dinner she attended where she met Itachi.

Sabaku no Gaara. Sakura remembered that he had two older siblings which seemed to be the tattooed man and the blonde woman.

Sakura and Kabuto politely bow in respect as they also did the same.

"Welcome to Konoha Hospital, Gaara-san and your companions from Suna. We are very glad to have you here with us." Sakura reached out her hand for a formal handshake with the other CEO.

Gaara took it and nodded. "Likewise, Haruno-san."

His two older siblings approached her and introduced themselves as Temari and Kankuro while the old woman was called Elder Chiyo, a veteran in their hospital.

She smiled and gestured them to sit on the oval shaped table that could seat twelve people.

Sakura opted to start a proper conversation since they still have a few more minutes left before the actual meeting.

"How is it in Suna?" She asked as she placed her arms on the table.

"It is very much the same." He said politely but his stoic demeanor remained. Sakura took it that the CEO of the other city's hospital was not much of a talker.

"You have very nice facilities here." Temari commented and it suddenly made Sakura feel a surge of pride.

"Thank you Temari-san," She smiled. "we want to give the best care for our patients after all."

"You are Tsunade-hime's apprentice, correct?" Elder Chiyo asked and then turned her attention to Kabuto. "I've heard about your expertise as well."

"Hai, Chiyo-sama. It is our first time to host this year's gathering so please bear with our lack of experience." The pinkette gave a small bow.

"We have a lot to share for this meeting." Kabuto fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Kankuro let out a small chuckle. "We as well. We're looking forward to it."

"I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about." Gaara pointed out. He knew Sakura was already making her way past her master in the medical world. It made him feel relieved that such a person or such a hospital has become partners with them for years.

The two young women started conversing with each other as the three males and the elder remained silent, letting a comfortable silence fill the air between them. It's almost time for the meeting anyway.

Soon enough, more doctors from Suna and Konoha came in and the conference room began to be filled up.

Sakura eased herself and took a deep breath.

The meeting started smoothly much to her relief.

* * *

"It went surprisingly well." Sakura tucked a stray of hair behind her ear as she and Kabuto walked down the halls of the hospital after the five hour long meeting. The Suna Hospital CEO was very impressed with them and looked forward to next year's meeting. Sakura seemed to have gained a new female friend as well.

"Nothing less than Tsunade-sama's apprentice eh?" Kabuto chuckled. "Honestly speaking, you could have handled them by yourself."

Sakura playfully hit his arm. "You flatter me too much. I think they were more interested on your research so I trust that within this year it'll be finished so we can present it next year." She laughed lightly.

"Is this my former_ kohai_ pressuring me?" He asked with a fake amused tone. The two of them reached the elevator and pressed on their own individual floors.

"Hmm, well if you think of it that way then I guess so." She shrugged. She figured that by the time she reached her office, she'll have to write down a report for Tsunade to read about the conference. After that, she'll just go home and probably bring some paperwork as well. Life of a CEO was never easy.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He grinned and adjusted his glasses. Sakura noted his love for challenges.

The both of them stood quietly beside each other, waiting for the elevator to land on Kabuto's floor. As soon as the sound was heard and the elevator doors open, Kabuto slowly stepped out and glanced at Sakura. She tilted her head as to why her colleague was suddenly looking at intently.

"Doctor Yakushi?"

Her voice snapped off his gaze on her. Kabuto shook his head indicating it was nothing so Sakura pushed the 'close' button. But when the doors were just about to close, he smirked as his voice rang into her ears.

"I would very much prefer it if you would call me Kabuto, Sakura."

Sakura blinked. She wasn't sure if she heard him clearly but it's not like she has any difficulty in hearing. Did he just call her by her first name? Did he just ask her to call him by his first name? She mentally slapped herself hard. There was no way that what she just thought of was going to happen. She scolded herself for making such an assumption. A short chill ran down her spine as she stepped into her office and sat on her chair.

Doctor Yakushi was certainly not interested in her.

* * *

A weary sigh escaped the pinkette's lips. The report she was writing was taking longer being written than expected. The last two hours of her shift had been extended apparently but it's not anyone would scold her about it. She was still her own boss unless Shizune walked in and dragged her out of the office. Shizune was like an older sister after all.

Sakura stood up from her seat and stretched herself before letting a yawn.

'I need coffee.' Agreeing with her own thought, Sakura called her secretary to bring her a cup of the caffeinated drink. She waited for her secretary to enter her office when she heard noises outside.

"Miss! You can't come in Ms. Haruno's office without an appointment!" Miko, her secretary's voice tried to persuade the intruding person.

"I'm her best friend! Besides, she's been working her ass off crazy already!" Sakura internally groaned at the sound of Ino's voice. She's always been so loud for someone with a beautiful face. Shikamaru sure had it rough.

She pushed her door open and eyed the two women, Miko was still trying to strain the stubborn Yamanaka.

"It's fine, Miko." She said as Miko gasped and bowed to her in respect while Ino dusted herself. "Just bring coffee for the both of us." Miko quickly nodded and scurried away.

Sakura gestured Ino to come in and sit comfortably on the leather couch. Ino noted the way Sakura's shoulders were stiff with stress and the lines under her eyes were barely hidden by her make-up.

The pinkette sat across the blonde and crossed her legs. "So what brings you here, Ino?" Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes since Sakura wasn't stupid and already knew the reason of her sudden visit.

"I've come here to tell you to look at yourself on the mirror." She deadpanned. "You look horrifying, forehead."

"Wow thanks a lot, Ino. Unlike you, some us are managing a hospital." Sakura sighed. "A lot of lives depend on me, you know."

Ino's eyes softened at this. Sometimes Sakura's weakness was her great care and empathy for others that she even puts them over herself.

"Of course I know that, but it's not like you're the only doctor around. You need rest, you're looking like a zombie."

"Easy for you to say, I'm currently finishing a report after a five hour meeting." She scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Besides, not am I only a doctor, in case you've forgotten, I'm also a CEO." Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Then can you take a break after? God, I really can't convince you to do anything huh." Ino threw her hands up in exasperation.

Sakura waved her hand at Ino in dismissal and got up to resume her report. Ino, trying to ease her growing boredom, decided to open her phone and message Shikamaru. She knew that the pinkette would take a long time. Ino acknowledged the fact that she knew a little to almost nothing about how hard Sakura's job really is. She felt that she was like a mother figure to her, other than Tsunade, always nagging and reminding.

Miko arrives inside holding a tray with their coffee. Ino muttered a thanks as she set it on the table before her. When Sakura was already given her coffee, Miko asked for permission to go home as it was already late.

"It's okay, you can go home. You've worked hard." Sakura told her with a tired smile on her face.

After a good 20 minutes after Miko left, Ino lit up after remembering what she was really going to say when she arrived at Sakura's office.

"Sakura!" Ino stood from her seat and ran towards Sakura's table.

"What is it now?" The pinkette tried to hide her growing irritation. Ino just won't stop even when she's busy.

"I was gonna tell you, about the Hyuuga's upcoming wedding!" The blonde squealed in delight.

"What do I have to do with them?" Sakura had connections with them though, considering the fact that Hyuuga Hiashi, the family head had been fighting a sickness in his old age and the Hyuuga family wanted no one less, Tsunade had no choice but to send Sakura to be not only Hiashi's doctor, but for the whole family as well. She's only seen the going-to-be newly wedded couple, Hyuuga Neji and soon Hyuuga TenTen, a few times though. Most of the time in formal parties and gatherings and sometimes in the main family house as well. Sakura never really talked to them much but she knew how their personalities are since she's keen on observing people as a doctor. TenTen was quite the loud woman and Neji was the silent, reserved man. He was like the last person that Sakura would want to cross her mind even for a mere second at the moment.

"Oh come on," Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. "I'm pretty much sure you've received an invitation already!"

Sakura didn't know though. She's been too immersed with work lately to even check her mail. She rubbed her temples with a strained sigh.

"I don't know, Ino. I'll check it later."

"You better! We'll have to go shopping together for a dress to wear but anyway it's still a month from now." Ino winked at her. Finally, something that would take Sakura's butt off her office chair.

The moment Sakura finished her coffee and her report, she gathered her things and took Ino home since Shikamaru was still at work.

"I'll give you a call so we better go out next week okay, forehead?" Ino got out of Sakura's car and smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura chuckled and gave Ino a wave before driving away.

Arriving at her flat, Sakura dumped her things on the couch and went straight ahead to the bathroom for a quick shower. She remembered about what happened earlier with Kabuto and quickly shook her head to get the thought off. He was quite handsome and all but sometimes he would give Sakura the creeps. Maybe that's what he got from being cramped up in the lab for too long every single day. Sakura just hoped that she'll be able to avoid any personal conversation with him tomorrow. It would've been very awkward and uncomfortable.

Sakura wrapped her bathrobe around her and went out of the steaming bathroom with her wet hair. She didn't care though and slumped herself on her bed until her eyes started to droop slowly and sleep welcomed her.

It was just another day without him. She'll try not to get too bothered. She'll try.

* * *

**So I know what you guys are thinking (don't kill me) and I'm so sorry for the delay. School started and _whoosh_ busy school life with a lot of requirements and stuff to be passed (I'm starting to loathe homework more and more each day.) not mention that I also had to fix my college application forms and just took my first college entrance exam (I applied to a lot lol)**

**Anyway, excuses aside, I hope you guys also won't kill me over the fact that our 'beloved' Itachi didn't appear in this chapter hahaha. Don't worry, he will. I don't know when I'll be able to update but you guys can be sure that I'll try, TRY AND CONTINUE TO TRY.**

**oh yeah, if you guys have anything going on with Kabuto suddenly appearing, go ahead and just comment it haha (although I won't really do anything about it c:)**

**_kohai_- underclassmen.**

**till my next update, bye bye.**


End file.
